Making Things Right
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Too Smart for His Own Good," by carylfan10. After apologizing for his rude behavior, Niles still wants to find a way to make it up to Daphne. Sometimes the best love stories are in real life. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Melinda (carylfan10) for writing "Too Smart For His Own Good." This sequel sort of popped into my head randomly. It turned out a bit longer than I meant, but I don't think that's a bad thing!

As Niles drove home from work, he thought about the fight he and Daphne had had after she won the trivia contest. His injured pride had made him say things he deeply regretted. Every time he replayed the moment in his mind, he kicked himself for treating her so horribly. She was an angel who had shown him more kindness than he deserved.

He had been heading over to Frasier's to pick Daphne up for a date, but he passed by a video store, and it gave him an idea. He went into the parking lot. Before he exited his vehicle, he silently prayed no one he knew would see what he was doing. But then he remembered: this was all about making Daphne happy. If any of his so-called friends wanted to judge him for that, it was their problem. Daphne already had a rather large collection of romantic comedies, not to mention every single film adaptation of Nicholas Sparks' novels. But Niles knew there had to be _something_ she did not yet have. As he wandered the store helplessly, he came upon a section of older, black-and-white movies. After reading the the backs of the boxes, Niles chose five or six which seemed to be right up Daphne's alley. He hoped, anyway. He wanted so much to make up for what he'd done.

Once he'd paid for his purchase, he quickly made his way over to the Montana. He put a single, long-stemmed rose in a vase on his coffee table. He pulled out a package of Daphne's favorite imported chocolates, and a bottle of champagne. Then, right in front, he set the movies. Niles checked and re-checked to be sure everything looked perfect. When he was satisfied, he went to Frasier's. He could hardly wait to see Daphne's reaction.

Niles' heart pounded as he knocked on his brother's door.

"Hello," Daphne said. She kissed him immediately.

Niles sighed contentedly. "I've been waiting all day for that."

Daphne grinned. "I love you." It seemed as if she could never say those words enough. After all, he'd loved her for nearly eight years without her knowing.

Niles kissed the back of her hand. "Come on, my love. I have a surprise for you."

Daphne couldn't imagine what he had planned. Niles was always buying her gifts, or taking her to expensive restaurants. It seemed as if he wanted to top himself, or prove that he really did love her. But Daphne didn't need any proof. It was enough to feel it in the way he held her.

Niles laced his fingers into hers. "Let's go," he said.

"Aren't you even going to give me a hint about the surprise?" Daphne teased.

Niles shook his head. "You'll love it, I promise." Hand in hand they walked down to the parking garage and got into Niles' car. He began to drive, but rather than taking the quickest route back to his place, he deliberately detoured, hoping to keep Daphne in suspense.

"Niles, I hope you haven't gone to an awful lot of trouble for me," Daphne said, beginning to wonder where he was taking her. She didn't particularly feel like eating in some stuffy restaurant tonight.

"I assure you, it was no trouble at all," Niles replied. He decided he'd confused her enough. He changed his course and got them to the Montana just a few minutes later.

Daphne laughed when she realized where they were. "Why all the suspense? I've been to your place dozens of times."

"I have my reasons," Niles said. He could see in her eyes that she was enjoying this. That in itself made everything he'd done worth it.

When the elevator reached Niles' floor, they got off. Before he inserted his key in the lock, Niles turned to her. "Close your eyes."

"I've seen your apartment before!" Daphne said, barely keeping the smile off her face.

"Humor me," Niles replied. This time she obeyed. He unlocked the door, then took her by the hand into the apartment.

"Can I open them now?"

"Yes," Niles replied. He felt like a little boy on Christmas morning. The anticipation was almost more than he could stand.

Daphne gasped as she opened her eyes. She'd been expecting another one of his gourmet meals. She would have enjoyed it; time alone with Niles was always wonderful. But this was so much better. "Oh, Niles!"

"You like it?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, Darling, I love it! You've put together all me favorite things. And these movies! I haven't seen this one in ages!" She kissed him again, but this time it was much longer.

When the kiss was over, Niles caressed her cheek. "I just wanted to make up for the way I treated you. I consider myself a very well-educated man. But that doesn't mean there aren't still new things to learn. It seems my education in certain areas is lacking. I was hoping perhaps you could help me."

Daphne could hardly believe what she was hearing. Niles Crane, the brilliant, Ivy League-graduate psychiatrist, was asking _her_ to teach him! "I'd be delighted to help!" She kissed him one more time.

"Well, which should we watch first?" Niles asked.

Daphne looked again at the movies he'd chosen. "Let's watch this one," she said, picking up one of them. "But I'll have to warn you: I cry every time I see it."

Niles grinned at her mischievously. "Then I guess that means I'll have to comfort you. I think I can manage that."

"I love you," Daphne said once more. "No one's ever done anything like this for me in me life. I don't know how to thank you!"

"Seeing you this happy is all the thanks I need, my love. You may come from a different background than I, but you are still a very smart woman. If I've ever made you feel otherwise, I am deeply sorry."

"Sh," Daphne said, putting her finger over his lips to silence him. "None of that. You're a very sweet man to go to all this trouble for me. I don't want to waste half me evening talking about all of this. I'd much rather sit here and watch a movie with the man I love."

Without saying another word, Niles sat on the couch. Daphne sat beside him, curled up in his arms. Niles pressed "Play" on the DVD player, and the credits rolled. He looked over, and saw Daphne beaming. She obviously couldn't wait for the movie to start. Niles was thrilled to see her so happy, but he couldn't help thinking that there was nothing Hollywood could ever do to top the love story he and Daphne had already created.

**The End**


End file.
